User talk:WIKIMARCO
About page categories Hi Marco! I'd just like take a second to explain our category system to you. I know you're trying to help the wiki, and we're grateful for that, really! Our categories are (supposed) to be nested, such that a page categorized as "Devil May Cry 3 lesser demons" would not also have to be classified as "Enemies", since the category "Devil May Cry 3 lesser demons" is already categorized under the "Enemies" category. Does that make sense? If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! You can reply to messages on your own talk page, or you can add a message to my talk page. And don't forget to sign your replies with four tildes (~~~~) or the "Signature button". --Anobi (talk) 23:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) It'd be great if you didn't keep reversing people's decisions. You started a dialogue with me, and I gave my reasons as to why allusions to Marvel are next to useless, and just cause needless clutter. The information is completely unnecessary, regardless of how similar it might be because those allusions could be found in many other places. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 00:50, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Derekoe, you can think any thing about what's necesary and what's not, and also i can, but just the others can choose who is right.WIKIMARCO (talk) 00:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Etiquette Hey, I just wanted to remind you that a wiki is a community project, and that we should respect when other people adjust your edits. This includes respecting the community's decision to remove entirely an edit that you made. It's not personal, it's just that not everything is notable enough to belong on the wiki. I happen to agree with Derekoe in that the references to certain Marvel characters is too coincidental (and not intentional, unlike the Jester/Joker similarity,) to warrant a mention. Please refrain from engaging in more of these "edit wars," as the community gains nothing from them. In the future, if you disagree with an adjustment to your edit, it is far better to open up a discussion on the corresponding article's talk page than to simply re-do your own edits. This way, the community can better understand your reasons for adding the information, and you can grow from the experience, too. Thanks for reading, and happy hunting! --Anobi (talk) 01:58, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, me again! I'd just like to point out that you're not taking my advice. The "trivia" that you added to the Lucifer page, isn't. It's a personal opinion that is in no way actually related to the article. (The grammar is also confusing, to the point where I really don't know what you're saying.) In the future, please do not simply re-do an edit that was undone. Instead, ask why. I already included my reason for removing your trivia. We'd love to have you continue to help improve the, but unfortunately that does require some concessions on your part. We simply don't have room to include every personal opinion and tiniest similarity on our articles. We sincerely hope you understand this, and take it to heart. --Anobi (talk) 02:17, September 26, 2012 (UTC)